


Imagine…A Spell Having Hilarious Effects On The Brothers

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [137]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You always knew witches were nasty pieces of work. But you never knew just how hilarious their spells could be. Not until Dean and Sam came back with pieces of fruit hanging off their bodies.





	Imagine…A Spell Having Hilarious Effects On The Brothers

“You fucking asshole! I can’t believe you just locked me in here and dro-”

Your jaw dropped at the sight of Sam in front of you, eyes wide for a second, before you burst into laughter.

Sam’s face reddened, pissed, and stormed off, while Dean smirked, his face quickly falling, knowing he wasn’t exactly in a better position than Sam.

“Wh-what the fuck happened? Oh my god!” you wheezed, wiping away literal tears from the corners of your eyes, the sight of Sam with boobs making you almost pee your pants.

“Spell. I-uh-it wasn’t just him”.

You looked him up and down, not seeing anything different.

“A spell gave him boobs? Where’re yours?”

“They-they’re not boobs”.

“What?”

He sighed, looking down and deciding to unzip his pants, making you avert your eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you yelled, appalled that he’d just show you his cock, even if you were slightly intrigued about what it looked like, felt like, and tasted like.

“Nothing like that, y/n. Just-just look”.

You twisted your head slowly, wary, before your eyes landed on it.

The laughing fit that you went into had Dean rushing away from you, annoyed that he trusted you enough to show it to you, and expecting you to be somewhat sympathetic.

“You found anything yet?”

You didn’t dare look up, knowing if you did you’d lose it.

“Uh-nope. I’ll keep looking though. You just-you go rest”.

As soon as Sam left the room, you let out a snigger, knowing that he must’ve been completely uncomfortable.

“Please tell me you’ve got something?”

You looked up to see Dean this time, adjusting his pants as he tried to get comfortable.

“Nope. I’ve never heard of a spell like this. Where exactly did you find this witch?”

“In her house?”

You rolled your eyes, flipping through the book as Dean once again had to adjust his pants.

“Can you stop that?”

He pulled his hand out of his pants, glaring at you.

“You try having this, y/n. It’s like having a permanent hard on that’s being pushed down. Do you know how irritating that is?”

“Whatever. Maybe if you’d taken me, instead of locking me in this fucking bunker, your dumb ass wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place”, you sassed.

Dean didn’t say anything, walking away, having to waddle in an effort not to squash his…thingy.

“Hey, Sammy. You ok?”

He said nothing, turning away so you couldn’t see the giant watermelons hanging off his chest.

Sitting beside him, you rubbed his leg softly, biting your lip to keep the laugh restrained.

“Come on, Sam. It’s not the end of the world”.

“Not the end of the world? I’ve got watermelons for boobs, y/n!” he exclaimed, huffing and burying himself beneath the sheets.

You snorted lightly, getting up and walking towards the door.

“I dunno-the watermelons…the long hair. Kinda suits you…Samantha!”

You ran out of the room before the pillow could hit you, cackling as you walked down the hallway. 

“Uh-I think so. Just-melons and a banana? Uh huh. Yup. Alright. Well, thanks anyway!”

You hung up, shaking your head and praying that the next book you found would have some sort of information on the spell.

It’d been almost two days, and the boys were constantly arguing with each other over whose fault it was that the witch managed to cast a spell on them.

And despite all the teasing you’d done, the yelling, along with the constant reading, was making you more frustrated than usual.

Which wasn’t something you, nor the brothers, wanted to experience.

“You-Cas-are a fucking lifesaver!”

You rushed forward, wrapping your arms around his waist and squeezing him tight.

His body immediately tensed up, making you release him with an apology.

“Sorry, Cas. Probably should’ve asked. Can I give you a hug? And maybe a kiss?”

Cas contemplated for a second, before nodding slightly, a small smile on his face.

You wrapped your arms around him neck, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly, the angel blushing.

“Thank you. I swear, I was ready to kill those morons. You’re the best”.

“You’re welcome, y/n”.

You felt Cas’ arms come up and wrap around your waist, squeezing you awkwardly.

But you didn’t care.

Physical affection from Cas was rare. 

So-when you had the opportunity, there was no way you’d let it go to waste.

“What are you doing?”

You shook your ass as Dean walked into the kitchen, turning the music up and grabbing his hand.

“Dancing. Come on, Dean. Let loose. You’ve had a banana stuck up your ass for days”.

“Ha-ha. Very funny”.

You chuckled, watching as he sat carefully at the table, sighing deeply.

“Will you cheer up? The spell’s gonna wear off in a few days. And anyway-pretty sure Sam had it a whole lot worse than you”.

That made Dean snigger, just the image of his brother with literal melons hanging off his chest amusing him.

“I guess. I’ll be damn glad to finally have-you know what-back”.

“You mean your dick? Have you even tried to do anything with the banana? Like-do you cum banana seeds? Or…what happens?”

Dean shook his head, not sure how you’d managed to get to this topic.

“No, y/n. I never really thought about jerking off the banana that replaced my dick. I’m sorry if that disappoints you. You gonna ask Sammy if he played with his watermelons?”

You scoffed, stirring the pot and turning back to him, leaning against the counter, biting your lip as seductively as you could.

“I mean-**_melons are ok. I personally like bananas_**”.

You winked at him, turning back around, a smirk on your face when you felt Dean pressing himself up against your back.

“Oh really?” he asked, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear, breath hot on your skin.

“Well-how about we see what this banana can shoot out all over that pretty face of yours?”


End file.
